Yemoja pada nibi
by YourIrishFriend2016
Summary: Something's fishy around NCIS and Tony can't wrap his head around the new startling fact that he is a yemoja. Gibbs helps him and falls harder than he thought he would. Can a certain case change his mind about how he feels? Or will it make it stronger?
1. Yo-your eyes!

_Hello, decided to write a supernatural themed story, with our lovely friend, the mermaid. In this story they are called 'Yemoja.' Yemoja is mermaid in Yoruba. I hope you enjoy this story with our friends Gibbs and Tony. I truly am more into the sci-fi/supernatural themed stories and I truly do love to write them more often than not as well. Well, here goes nothing._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing from NCIS, nor the characters. Bare with me, I know I'm not the best typist. All mistakes are mine and mine only, I do not use an editor/beta and I do not have a co-writer either._

 _Please read and review, tell me what you think! I'll update as fast as I can, I promise. Love you guys! Here. We. Go._

 **NCIS**

Gibbs sighs softly, sitting in his pool, cooling off and moistening his dry, flaky skin. The salt water feels wonderful against his skin. He stretched out, loosening his joints and popping air bubbles between his joints. He looks out, watching the clear, blue water and dives in, swimming underneath the surface. Gibbs resurfaces, shaking his head of excess water from his silver hair. "This is nice." Gibbs mumbled, spreading his fingers and watching as the webbing between his fingers grows into silver and blue shades, his fingers becomes scaly. In between his toes, the same thing happens and Gibbs sighs. "Finally." He whispered. "Yemoja pada nibi." **(Yemoja pada nibi: Mermaid change come)** Gibbs whispered the chant over and over again, and the full change into a yemoja commenced. His eyes turn into silver rings, instead of the normal, steely blue. His skin becomes slightly scaly in certain places, like around his fingers and toes. His cheeks and eyes become scaly as well. Gibbs ribcage becomes slitted, like gills and he dives under the water, relaxing and swimming becoming one with himself.

 **NCIS**

Tony walked into the bullpen, ten minutes before he was due and he got himself ready for the day at NCIS. He logged onto his computer and put certain things in certain places so they weren't in the way. As his computer was logging in,Gibbs walked into the bullpen, rubbing his eyes slowly. "Good morning Gibbs. Long night?" Tony asked and Gibbs nodded, sitting at his desk and looking over to Tony. Tony opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. _Did I see what I think I just saw?_ Tony asked himself. Gibbs looked at him, and his eyes were brightly lit, but silver. Tony looked at his monitor and waited until his email showed up.

"Be right back Dinozzo, going to see Ducky." Gibbs mumbled, walking back out of the bullpen and towards the elevator. Kate got off the elevator before Gibbs got on, and she walked over to Tony.

"Morning Tony." Kate said and Tony nodded, still confused about what had just happened.

"Hey, did Gibbs' eyes seem, oh, I don't know, silver? Like a whole different color?" Tony asked Kate quietly and she looked over to Tony, shaking her head.

"He does seem off today, but no, his eyes were blue when he passed me." Kate admitted and Tony sighed, looking back to his computer screen. The elevator dinged and McGee walked towards the bullpen, smiling.

"Morning Kate, Tony." McGee nodded and went to his desk.

"Morning Tim." Kate smiled. Tony nodded his morning and crossed his arms, leaning back in the chair.

"What's with Tony this morning?" McGee asked and Kate shrugged.

"I think his weekend lover gave him a run for his money, and can't see straight." Kate chuckled and McGee snickered, sitting at his desk. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Yes, her name was Michelle, beautiful dark hair and blue eyes." Tony admitted, even though only part of it was true. Yes the dark hair and eyes, but not a Michelle. His name was Michael. Tony sighed and got up. "Going to get coffee if Gibbs asks." Tony said, standing up and walking to the stairs, running down them. He walked out of the building shortly after, walking towards the coffee kiosk and he waited in line. _I know what I saw. His eyes were silver...Beautiful silver..._ Tony thought.

"Hey Tony!" The handsome man at the kiosk said. Tony smiled halfheartedly.

"Hey Kyle, can I have my usual please?" Tony asked and Kyle nodded. Tony got his money out and placed it on the counter. A moment later, Kyle handed Tony his coffee and smiled, waving good bye as Tony walked towards the NCIS headquarters. Tony distracted himself with the event from this morning and part of this weekend. Him and Michael were thinking of sticking together for awhile, even though Tony wasn't good with commitment. Him and Michael talked about it, trying to make it work.

"Dinozzo! Let's go!" Gibbs yelled at him from across the yard. "Case, c'mon!" He yelled and Tony nodded, running towards Gibbs.

"Wait my gear!" Tony said and Gibbs shook his head.

"In the truck. C'mon not getting any younger here." Gibbs said gruffly. Tony nodded and hopped in the back of MCRT truck.

 **NCIS**

Tony took photos and measurements while McGee and Kate bagged evidence and tagged everything. Gibbs looked at the body with Ducky, but they were whispering. Tony could hear a few things here and there but he didn't hear much.

"Alright boss I'm done with pictures and measurements." Tony said and Gibbs nodded looking up to him.

"Go question the witness." He said quick and looked back down. Tony nodded slowly. _There is was again! His eyes were silver!_ Tony thought. He sighed and walked over to the witness, leaving the scene. Gibbs looked over to Ducky.

"Jethro, your eyes! Hide them!" Ducky whispered and Gibbs groaned, blinking a few times. "Goodness Jethro, what is it with your eyes today? That's the second time Anthony could have noticed." Ducky said softly. Gibbs nodded.

"This morning was not on purpose. But just now, it only happens when another yemoja is around. Tony isn't a yemoja unless he's a late riser." Gibbs stated and Ducky nodded. Early risers change in their late 20's, while late risers change in their late 30's early 40's. Tony was 38, it would make sense.

"Well Jethro, I would say considering our young marine here is not in his full form, nor is he even old enough, it would not trigger your eyes to change. We will have to talk to Anthony." Ducky said and Gibbs shook his head.

"The way to complete the change is to keep the person under water until their gills come through. That's the last piece of the change." Gibbs mumbled, as he stood up and helped Ducky stand as well.

"Oh my." Ducky said and Gibbs nodded. "Ah, Mr. Palmer, please get our young man on the stretcher and to the truck please." Ducky shouted and looked at Gibbs. "Then I believe that this may be on you." Ducky whispered. Tony came running back over and Ducky smiled and waved. Gibbs turned around.

"Hey boss, Ducky. Witness seemed pretty shady. Kept changing her story some, but I talked to the other witness, her jogging buddy, and he said that she does this a lot. Stuttering, switching things around. I guess it's some kind of speech thing she has. Anyways I-"

"Dinozzo, help Palmer with the body." Gibbs said, walking towards the other two agents to see if they were finished. Tony sighed and nodded.

"Thank you Anthony." Ducky winked and smiled. Tony nodded and began to help Palmer with the body.

"Hey Palmer, quick question." Tony said and Jimmy looked up.

"Uh, yes Tony?" Jimmy replied.

"Have you noticed anything different with Gibbs lately?" Tony asked and Jimmy shook his head no. Tony frowned and both Jimmy and Tony walked towards the M.E van with the body. "I mean this morning his eyes looked silver, and just a few minutes ago they were silver, ya know before he told me to question the witness." Tony said, looking up at Jimmy. Jimmy gasped and pointed at Tony. "What? Is there something on me?" Tony stopped and looked on his clothes and skin, trying to figure it out.

"Y-yo-your ey-eyes are si-sil-silver!" Jimmy shouted and as soon he said it, Ducky and Gibbs walked over with Kate and McGee.

"You're such a liar Jimmy, c'mon." Tony said and Gibbs grabbed his shoulder, making him turn to face himself and Ducky.

"McGee, Kate, ride in the M.E van with Ducky please." Gibbs said not looking away from Tony, staring intensely at him. Tony started to back up some.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Tony said as the three left for the M.E van, leaving Ducky and Gibbs with Tony. Gibbs blinked, revealing his silver eyes.

"Oh my, Jethro you might be right. Dear Anthony here is a-"

"Duck, I need to take Tony home. Take the others, explain to Vance what's going on please." Gibbs said, grabbing Tony's hand and walking towards the other vehicle.

"Dammit boss stop!" Tony shouted, trying to rip his hand from Gibbs' death-like grip. Gibbs turned and glared at Tony, who stopped. Gibbs eyes were bright silver, and his eyes and cheeks became a bluish tone with scales. "uh..." Gibbs rushed him to the car and threw him in the passenger side as he rushed over to the other side and closed the door. They sat in silence as Gibbs tried to withdraw the scales and his eyes, trying to make himself human again. He blinked once and sighed. Gibbs started the car, and pulled out of the spot they were in, speeding into the road.

 **NCIS**

 _Hey guys! I hope this was okay! Read and Review, and keep on watching out for more chapters!_


	2. You're joking right?

_Here we go, Chapter 2 mis amigos. Keep calm and R &R._

Gibbs dragged Tony to his back yard and stood in front of the pool. Tony glared at Gibbs and huffed. "Dammit Gibbs what the fuck is going on!" Tony shouted. Gibbs rolled his eyes, slapping the back of his head.

"Watch your mouth." Gibbs said and Tony sighed.

"Gibbs, tell me what's going on. Why were your eyes silver? What's with the blue scales and shi- stuff? Why are we here and not back at work?" Tony asked these questions as he stood in front of Gibbs with his arms crossed.

"Yemoja pada nibi. Yemoja pada nibi." Gibbs continued to chant softly and his scales had become defined, the webbing between his hands were prominent and his eyes shone almost white, the silver glistening off of the sunlight. Tony backed away from Gibbs slowly, almost falling into the pool as he watched Gibbs skin change. Gibbs started to gasp for breath and he stripped down quickly to his boxers, diving into the pool. Tony watched him swim fast like a fish.

"Gibbs!" Tony shouted and Gibbs head popped up out of the water. He sat in the shallow end of the pool, making sure his ribs were covered in water. "Dammit Gibbs! What is all this?!" Tony demanded as he walked over to where Gibbs was.

"Dinozzo shut up a minute and I'll explain." Gibbs rolled his eyes. He duck back under the water and swam quickly through the area of the pool. He popped back up at the deeper end and rested against the pool side. "Dinozzo you're a yemoja. Aka mermaid." Gibbs stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm a mermaid? But why don't I have scales? Or the skin between your fingers?" Tony asked while walking over to Gibbs.

"Well, you haven't completed the change. You have to do it today or you ain't waking up tomorrow." Gibbs said, turning towards Tony. "Now get in here or I'm dragging you in." Gibbs said and Tony rolled his eyes.

"I don't have any boxers. What am I supposed to do? Swim naked?" Tony asked and Gibbs nodded. Tony rolled his eyes and stripped down and slid into the pool naked. "Now what?"

"Want me to explain everything to you before I help you complete the change?" Gibbs asked softly and Tony bit his lip nervously, and nodded. "First, you'll gain scales and the webbing between your toes and hands. You already have the eyes. Your scales only become defined in the cheeks, eyes, hands and feet. The last thing you gain that would be shown are your gills." Gibbs said slowly. Tony's eyes widened and then he laughed. Gibbs waited for him to finish laughing and smiled slightly when Tony looked at him.

"Wait, you're serious? I'm gonna have gills?" Tony asked and Gibbs nodded. Gibbs lifted himself up quickly so Tony could see the four pairs of gills he had around his ribs. Tony watched them carefully. Gibbs started to gasp for breath so he hopped back in the pool and sighed softly. "So do you have those all the time or no?"

"No, only when you say the chant. Yemoja pada nibi. That's how you'll get your gills, but I have to hold you under water." Gibbs said and Tony groaned.

"Great so now my boss is going to drown me." Tony joked and Gibbs chuckled.

"At least twice a week you have to have a salt water soak, to help your skin not dry out. That's important. So unless you wanna swim with the sharks, you can swim here." Gibbs pointed out and Tony nodded.

"This is a lot to take in.." Tony mumbled and Gibbs nodded.

"The last thing, which really shouldn't be anything different, is a high libido. For some stupid ass reason, yemoja get a high libido and it doesn't matter if you are a guy or gal Tony." Gibbs added and Tony crossed his arms.

"I'm offended, my libido isn't off the charts high." Tony defended and Gibbs snorted.

"Okay sex machine." Gibbs taunted and Tony groaned.

"Do we really need to go through this again? For God's sakes okay I haven't been doing one night stands in awhile thank you very much. Hell just this weekend I had sex with Michael, and that was the first time in a few weeks!" Tony said, turning his back to Gibbs.

"Michael huh? Didn't know you were gay. Guess that makes this easier." Gibbs laughed lightly and Tony turned, blushing wildly.

"Just don't tell the team. None of their business. And what do you mean makes this easier?" Tony asked and Gibbs smirked. Tony glared at him and Gibbs pushed Tony under water, holding his head under the surface. Tony struggled, kicking and swinging his arms everywhere. Gibbs held him under water more and wrapped him legs around his arms. Suddenly the swinging and struggling stopped and air bubbles came up. Tony swam out from Gibbs legs and popped up in front of him, staring deeply into Gibbs' eyes.

"How do you feel Tony?" Gibbs asked softly, taking in the new features. Tony's scales were silverish green, like his eyes. Tony brought his hand up to Gibbs' cheek, then pulled it away to look at his hand.

"I feel great. Except..." Tony trailed off and Gibbs nodded.

"Horn dog." Gibbs smirked and Tony groaned.

"Just let me call Michael, him and I can fuck around and I'll be back to work." Tony said calmly, biting his lip. Gibbs shook his head.

"Michael can't know about your new yemoja form and it's gonna take more than one fuck around to get your libido calmed down. Trust me." Gibbs said and Tony sighed.

"Well, how else am I supposed to do this? How many times do I have to have sex?" Tony looked up at Gibbs, licking his lips a little and admiring Gibbs' form. Tony's hand went to his hard cock, stroking slowly and closing his eyes slightly. Gibbs leaned into Tony and whispered in his ear.

"It took me a good couple days to get it out of my system, for the most part. I didn't have anyone then. I had to do what you're doing for almost 48 hours straight. I'm here to help you." Gibbs gently put his hand on Tony's hip, causing Tony to groan. He grabbed Gibbs and pushed him against the wall of the pool and tore off Gibbs' boxers. He slid his hard cock into Gibbs' tight hole fast, gripping the sides of the pool and making sure his gills were in the water. Gibbs gasped, gripping the side of the pool.

"Fuck!" Tony half shouted, pumping in and out of Gibbs fast. Gibbs groaned, pushing back into Tony.

"Fuck Tony..." Gibbs mumbled, trying to hold on. Tony whimpered softly, coming hard and fast into Gibbs, pushing Gibbs over the edge too. "Shit shit shit!" Gibbs whispered as he came hard against the pool wall, groaning as Tony slid out of him.

"Dammit!" Tony shouted as he stroked his still hard cock. Tony stroked himself fast, feeling his release come again. "Oh Michael..." Tony whispered, as he came into the pool water, for the second time He panted, trying to calm his breathing down.

"C'mon let's get out and do this the right way." Gibbs mumbled, grabbing Tony's hand. Tony nodded and both swam over to the shall end. "When you want to change to human form, chant 'ibin adap ajomey.' It's yemoja pada nibi backwards. It works." Gibbs mumbled. "ibin adap ajomey." Gibbs chanted and slowly his skin and eyes went to normal. Tony nodded.

"Ibin adap ajomey" Tony chanted slowly, trying to pronounce everything correctly. He continued to chant it and his skin and eyes, too, went back to normal. Tony stood up with Gibbs and sighed softly, then quickly covered himself. "Dammit Gibbs! Where the hell are my clothes?" Tony looked around and found them at the other end. Before he could go get them, Gibbs grabbed his hand and pulled him close, kissing his lip hard and deeply. Tony moaned, rubbing against Gibbs' hips and holding onto Gibbs' sides. Slowly, Gibbs pulled them towards his house and into the living room to land on the ground in front of the fireplace. Gibbs straddled Tony's hips and moaned when Tony's hard cock rubbed against his own.

"Damn Tony." Gibbs mumbled and leaned down to kiss Tony's neck, pinning Tony's hands above his head. Tony whimpered softly, struggling a little and creating friction between their bodies. Gibbs bit down softly on Tony's shoulder, thrusting into Tony's ass and causing him to yelp.

"Fuck! Jethro!" Tony shouted as he arched into Gibbs' body. Gibbs held down his hips and thrust faster and deeper into Tony. Each thrust Gibbs hit Tony's prostate, causing Tony to moan into the mid-day air.

"Shit, Tone." Gibbs whispered, stalling his hips for a moment. Tony groaned impatiently.

"Dammit!" Tony flipped the two of them and straddled Gibbs' hips. Gibbs moaned as Tony bounced lightly, up and down on Gibbs' cock. Tony stroked his cock fast. "I'm close.." He whispered. Gibbs breath quickened fast and Tony whimpered. "Jethro!" He came with a shout, tightening around Gibbs' cock and causing him to come again. Gibbs moaned, gently pushing Tony off of him and laying on his side.

"Fuck...That was..." Gibbs panted heavily. Tony nodded, panting along with him.

"I'm ready for round four, I don't know about you." Tony chuckled. Gibbs sighed softly.

"Give me a minute." Gibbs said slowly and Tony nodded, but sighed.

"To think Michael and I were going to try and make our relationship work you know?" Tony said and turned his head to look at Gibbs. "I feel really guilty. I know this was because of my new change but-"

"Tony, don't feel bad. If you must tell him, tell him it was for this new form. He might understand." Gibbs said and Tony bit his lip.

"Yeah maybe. But maybe not either." Tony mumbled. Gibbs leaned in closer with Tony and kissed his cheek. Tony blushed softly and looked down to his cock. "Looks like Tony Jr. wants to play Jethro." Tony smirked and Gibbs laughed, straddling Tony's hips.

"Alright let's go pony boy. Round four." Gibbs smirked.

 **NCIS**

 _Hello everyone! This chapter was a doosie. I hope you enjoyed it immensely! Love you guys! Remember, Keep calm and R &R. _

_XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	3. Jethro! Wait, what?

_**Friday! The weekend!**_

Tony silently stalked the small house, gun in hand ready to shoot when need be. Gibbs trailed behind him watching his six, almost quite literally. _Damn his ass is fine._ Gibbs thought, but quickly pushed it away to keep himself and Tony safe. He waited until Tony motioned for them to move into the house from the back side. Kate and McGee had the front of the house.

"Ready boss?" Tony whispered and Gibbs tapped Tony's side making him turn.

"Be careful. Let's go." Gibbs whispered, waiting for Tony's signal. Tony nodded and pushed the back door open silently, clearing the area. Tony cleared the kitchen and walked into the next room, finding Kate being held by their suspect, Jerald Friner. McGee was handcuffed to the couch and sitting on the floor with his mouth and feet taped.

"Friner, let her go." Tony warned, holding his gun aimed at Friner.

"I did everything for a reason dammit! He was stalking me! I knew it was him! H-he did it!" Friner shouted waving the gun around causing everyone to duck.

"Friner drop the damn gun!" Gibbs said, standing slowly and holding his gun steady. Friner pushed Kate away, keeping the gun that was originally hers. "Kate, go outside call them." Gibbs nodded, and she ran outside. Friner pointed the gun at Gibbs.

"Friner, drop it!" Tony ordered and Friner shook his head.

"Not unless I get a deal!" Friner said keeping his eyes on Gibbs and his gun.

"I'll get you a deal! Stand down Friner!" Gibbs ordered and Friner looked back and forth between Gibbs and Tony, also waving the gun.

"How do I know you can get me a deal?" Friner said somewhat calmly. Gibbs walked forward slowly, keeping his gun in place.

"Boss, back up!" Tony said and Gibbs shook his head. Gibbs stood in front of Friner.

"Drop your weapon and I'll tell you." Gibbs said calmly and Friner bit his lip. Friner lowered his weapon, dropping it on the floor. Gibbs nodded and turned him around, handcuffing him and reciting the Miranda rights to him. Tony turned to McGee and cut the tape from his feet and looked at him sincerely before ripping it from his mouth. McGee yelped and groaned.

"Dammit Tony you couldn't have been gentle! Take the damn cuffs off me, the key is in the little box on the coffee table." McGee said and Tony nodded.

"Forgive me McWhiner?" Tony said as he grabbed the keys and de-cuffed him. McGee rubbed his wrists and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah. C'mon let's go. Gibbs is probably wondering what's taking us so damn long." McGee said, grabbing Kate's gun and leaving the house with Tony on his heels.

 **NCIS**

Tony walks into his apartment and throws his things down into the chair next to the door. He sighs quietly and turns the lights on.

"Hello Tony." A man called out and Tony reached for his gun. He looked up to see Michael sitting in the living room area with a light blanket draped over his waist.

"Jesus Michael, you can't do that I almost shot you!" Tony exclaimed, putting his gun down and loosening his tie. "How the hell did you get in here anyways?" He asked, walking towards the couch and sitting on one end. Michael smirked and crawled towards Tony, gently straddling his hips.

"I found your extra key Tone. Not hard, at least not finding the key." Michael smirked, gently grinding down on Tony's hip, making both of them moan. "Mmm, someone's ready to play." Michael whispered softly, leaning down towards Tony's ear and kissing below it softly. Tony moaned, thrusting up gently.

"Shit...Michael.." Tony whispered as he unbuttoned his shirt and threw his tie off of him. Michael began to unbutton Tony's pants and get rid of his belt. "Michael..." He mumbled, grabbing him and tossed him on the couch. Tony removed his blanket and smirked.

"That's right. I'm all ready for you." Michael smiled seductively. Tony slid his pants and boxers down and grabbed lube from the side table drawer. 

"Always be prepared." Tony smirked, shaking the bottle of lube lightly. Michael hummed in appreciation while Tony slicked his fingers with lube, ready to stretch his lover. First he slid one finger into the tight ring of muscles, gently massaging them.

"Tony..." Michael whispered huskily. Tony added a second and soon a third only moments later. Michael was panting at this point and thrusting back onto Tony's fingers. He slid his fingers out of Michael and lubed his hard cock, then thrust into Michael.

"Fuck!" Tony half shouted, stilling his movements. Michael impatiently thrust down onto Tony and Tony gripped his hips, thrusting hard and fast into Michael. Michael moaned and reached down to stroke his cock, moving in time with Tony's thrusts.

"Baby I'm not gonna last long. Tony..." Michael mumbled, stroking faster as Tony thrust in and out of Michael like a piston. "Tony!" Michael shouted as streams of cum painted his abdomen. He tightened around Tony and Tony moaned, thrusting a few more times.

"Jethro..." Tony whispered, stilling his movements as he came and groaning when Michael pushed him away and got up, covering himself with the blanket he had.

"Jethro? Who the fuck is Jethro, Tony?" Michael asked, the venom and jealousy easily detectable in his voice. Tony's eyes widened and he turned to look at Michael.

"Uh well, he's my boss, and-"

"He's your boss!? You just called his name out during sex with me! Are you screwing your boss?" Michael asked angrily.

"No! Michael I'm not doing anything with him. You see-"

"No. I don't want to hear it. Dammit Tony we talked about this. I had a feeling this wouldn't last more than a few good fucks." Michael said, getting dressed quickly. Tony scrambled to get up and shook his head.

"No please, Michael. There's nothing go-"

"Zip it Tony!"

"Dammit Michael just listen to me!" Tony shouted, finally being able to get a word in. Michael continued to get dressed and grab his things.

"You listen to me Tony. I don't ever want to see you again. Guess my ex was right. He told me not to fuck around with you, but I didn't listen. I can't believe you!" Michael shouted. He punched Tony in the eye and stormed out of his apartment. Tony groaned and went to the kitchen, grabbing a bag of frozen carrots and put it to his eye. He slammed his fist on the counter.

"Fucking hell!" He shouted. Tony went to the living room to get dressed and he stormed out of his own apartment with his phone, keys, gun, and frozen carrots to his eye to leave. He made it downstairs and out to his car in record time, along with peeling out of the apartment parking lot out to the road. He kept the frozen carrots to his eye. _Why did I do that? Now Michael won't talk to me. I really liked him too. And now, I'm going to swim, to relieve my stress with the person that I really shouldn't be with._ Tony's thoughts ran in different directions as he drove the short distance to Gibbs' house in Alexandria. He pulled into Gibbs' driveway only minutes later and immediately went to the back yard, undressing in the back yard and jumping in completely naked. "Yemoja pada nibi." Tony chanted and he ducked under water, feeling everything reveal itself. He popped up a moment later and grimaced at the man who he had hoped wouldn't hear him.

"Hey Tony." Gibbs mumbled, sitting on the edge of the pool with some shorts and a white tee. Tony grumbled to himself and Gibbs scowled. "Hey what's your problem?" Gibbs asked roughly.

"Michael and I are done. He broke it off with me...well, sort of." Tony said, ducking under water and swimming in the deep end. He heard a splash a few second later and found Gibbs staring at him under water, with his arms crossed. Gibbs sighed. Both men popped back up to have the conversation.

"Tony." Gibbs crossed his arms, his scales shining brightly in the moonlight. Tony sighed and nodded.

"Michael and I were...well ya know...having some fun and well I kinda sorta may have called out your name instead of his..." Tony rambled and Gibbs chuckled, shaking his head. "Dammit Gibbs shut up! This is serious! I actually liked this guy, and now I fucked it up because I shouted 'Jethro' during sex!" Tony exclaimed, diving into the water and swimming to the bottom of the pool. He sat on the pool's floor and crossed his arms, looking at his green scales and pouting. Gibbs swam to the bottom and grabbed Tony's hand, dragging him to the surface. Tony struggled but Gibbs kept a good hold on his wrist.

"Tony, calm down. I've done it before too." Gibbs said once they resurfaced. Tony looked at Gibbs in disbelief. Gibbs nodded. "The last woman I dated, I shouted out a certain SFA's name instead of hers." He said looking at Tony. Tony shook his head.

"No, you lie!" Tony blamed and Gibbs shook his head. "When was that?" Tony asked and Gibbs bit his lip.

"About 7 years ago." Gibbs admitted and Tony smirked.

"You've wanted me for that long huh? That's why you said it wasn't a problem earlier this week." Tony figured and Gibbs nodded. Tony sighed softly. He chanted, "ibin adap ajomey" a few times and got out, with Gibbs following him out after chanting the same.

"I know all this might be difficult for you." Gibbs said and Tony shrugged.

"I know he'll be in my heart. But if it wasn't meant to be then it just wasn't." Tony said and Gibbs nodded.

"Get some sleep. Blankets on the bed in the guest room. G'night Tone." Gibbs mumbled as he walked back into the house with Tony following him until he went to the guest room.

"Good night, Jethro." Tony whispered and got into bed, thinking about everything with Michael, while almost breaking down.

 **NCIS**

 _Hello! I hope this was a good chapter! I liked this one and I hope you did too. Remember to R &R for me so I know what to fix. Thanks guys!  
_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	4. So this is what happens

_Hello everyone! Sorry for the slow update, but I've been super busy. Love you all and please keep reading and reviewing! Here comes chapter 4!_

 _I own nothing remember: Disclaimer._

 **NCIS**

Tony woke up slowly in a bedroom that he couldn't quite remember where he'd seen it before. He turned to look at the door at the sound of a throat clearing and smiled. "Morning Gibbs." He said, sitting up and keeping the sheet covering him from the waist down.

"Mornin' Dinozzo." Gibbs said, leaning against the door frame in pajama pants with his ankles and arms crossed. He smirked a little then chuckled. "C'mon, let's go for a swim and talk." Gibbs said and Tony moved his feet to the floor, and looked at Gibbs.

"Are you sick?" Tony asked as he got to his feet, walking over to Gibbs in boxer shorts and put his hand to Gibbs' forehead. Gibbs shook his head and laughed lightly, walking out to the back yard and stripping down along the way. Tony furrowed his brow and followed Gibbs out to the yard, also stripping his boxers. Tony stood at the edge of the pool, watching as Gibbs was in his full form and swimming around fast and in laps. Gibbs popped up and smoothed his hair back, smiling at Tony. "Wow." Tony whispered as he watched the older man. Gibbs waved him in and Tony jumped in, while chanting, "Yemoja pada nibi." Tony dived and sighed as his full form soaked in the salt water of Gibbs' pool. Gibbs swam over to him and smiled.

'Wanna talk up there?' Gibbs mouthed and Tony nodded. Both swam to the surface and leaned against the side of the pool.

"So... What's there to talk about?" Tony asked and Gibbs sighed softly. "A lot apparently." Tony chuckled softly.

"Us." Gibbs responded and Tony nodded.

"Do you want us to be in a relationship type of thing? Is this a fuck buddy type of thing? I mean I personally, don't want to start something that I'm not sure I can finish, ya know?"

"Do you think you can 'finish this,' so to speak?" Gibbs asked and Tony thought about it for a moment. Could he honestly start a relationship with him?

"I-I don't k-know." Tony stammered as Gibbs now swam in front of him, resting his hands on either side of Tony's body. Gibbs leaned in closer and sniffed his neck, gently licking his neck and sucking a little. "Ah Gi-Gibbs... I-I do-don't.. Oh!" Tony gasped as Gibbs bit his neck.

"I want to mark you as mine. I've had your taste and I can't get enough." Gibbs admitted. He kissed down Tony's neck and down his collarbone. Tony moaned softly as Gibbs made his way down his body.

"God please." Tony pleaded. Gibbs smirked and gently licked his navel, pulling a gasp from his lover. Gibbs silently thanked God for a moment for a shallow end merging to a deep end pool, going from three feet to 12 feet.

"Tony this needs to happen the right way. If we do us, there's no one else." Gibbs paused to kiss up his stomach and massaged his hips slowly. "I want more." Gibbs growled lowly as he nipped on Tony's nipple. 

"Jethro!" Tony half whispered and wrapped his fingers in his hair. Gibbs smirked and moved to face Tony.

"So is this gonna work or not?" Gibbs asked and Tony nodded.

"I'm not gonna want anyone else. I can promise you that." Tony pleaded, wrapping his arms tightly around Gibbs' waist. "I've never felt like this, ever." Tony mumbled as he looked into Gibbs' eyes.

"You're not going to need anyone else when I'm through with you." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear, nipping his earlobe. Tony moaned and nodded. 

"God, yes sir." Tony responded and Gibbs growled lowly.

"Good soldier." Gibbs whispered in his ear, pushing Tony against the wall and looked him in the eye. "Not out here." Gibbs said knowingly, mumbling the backwards chant and getting out, as Tony followed him, also repeating the chant. Gibbs grabbed his hand and brought him to the guest bedroom, closing the door and pushing Tony on the bed.

"Fuck Jethro." Tony mumbled and he climbed up on the bed and hovered over Tony. Gibbs leaned down and slowly kissed Tony, leaning on his elbows and slowly grinding against his hip. Tony moaned into the kiss, kissing Gibbs back full of passion and desire. Gibbs pulled away from Tony, looking deep into his eyes.

"I...I l-" Gibbs paused. He couldn't tell Tony his feelings. Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck and brought his lips down to his as he expressed how much he needed him in one kiss. Gibbs moaned and slid his hand down his body and to his hip. Gibbs pulled away again, reaching into the night stand drawer for lube and a condom. He slid the condom on slowly, then lubed his fingers up. "Relax." Gibbs whispered, slowly kissing Tony as he slid in the first two fingers, working his moist hole gently and stretching Tony. This time Tony pulled away.

"I need you. God I need this." Tony gasped softly as Gibbs brushed against his prostate, fingering back and forth. Tony writhed in pleasure as Gibbs fingered him faster, adding a third finger. "Jethro!" Tony gasped, grabbing his face and kissing him deeply. Gibbs pulled his fingers out slowly and spread lube across his cock.

"Tony, I'm gonna try slow. Tell me if I hurt you though." Gibbs said, looking straight into Tony's eyes. Tony nodded, watching Gibbs' face and tried his best to memorize his features. Gibbs guided his cock to Tony's entrance and gently pushed himself in. Tony bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"Slow..." Tony warned, feeling the burn as Gibbs stretched him to his limits.

"So tight." Gibbs mumbled as he thrust gently, all the way in, stilling his movements. Tony moaned softly and waited for Gibbs to create his pace.

"C'mon... Please." Tony pleaded as he pushed himself back against Gibbs. Gibbs moaned and pulled out, then thrust back in. Tony moaned softly as Gibbs continued his pace, slow and steady.

"Tony.." Gibbs breathed, thrusting in and out faster as he kissed Tony's neck. He nipped at his neck, and began to whisper under his breath a mix of curse words and endearments.

"Jethro. Oh God!" Tony threw his head back in pleasure. Tony reached for his cock but Gibbs' swatted his hand away. Gibbs thrust faster and stroked Tony at the same pace. Gibbs panted fast as one hand was wrapped around Tony's cock and the other hand gripped the head board; his knuckles were white. "Fuck! Jethro!" Tony yelled as he shot streams of white across his chest and abdomen.

"Tony!" Gibbs shouted as he came hard, falling next to Tony's body and pulling out of him. Both men panted and smiled, both turning to look at each other. Gibbs brow furrowed as he watched Tony's scales turn to turquoise instead of the green color they were before. His eyes were turquoise and so were the webbing between his fingers and toes. "Tony your scales.. They're visible and they're not green anymore... They're bluish green. Uh Turquoise?" Gibbs asked and Tony nodded.

"Yours are too Gibbs. What's going on?" Tony asked out of breath. Gibbs got up with Tony following him. Both cleaned their bodies up and went into the bathroom, and both gasped.

"This must be what happens when you're truly mated." Gibbs mumbled and Tony turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked and Gibbs bit his lip.

"Jack told me that the yemoja kind will 'fuse and remain' when their loved one is found. I didn't know what he meant especially because this never happened with Shannon." Gibbs explained and Tony nodded.

"I just became a yemoja, and now everyone will see me as this." Tony groaned and Gibbs nodded. "What about our gills?" Tony asked.

"Same as before. Say the chant and you will form your gills. I guess our scales, webbing and eyes are permanent?" Gibbs looked over to Tony questionably and Tony nodded. He sighed.

"Will the team know we're mated because we're the same color now?" Tony asked and Gibbs shrugged.

"Dunno. Maybe." Gibbs admitted softly and Tony nodded. Gibbs phone rang in the other room and Gibbs grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, then left to get his phone. Tony turned the shower on and hopped in, washing his hair. A few moments later Gibbs came in and got in the shower with Tony, who was almost done.

"Case?" Tony asked and Gibbs nodded.

"This case is in our expertise." Gibbs mentioned and Tony raised his eyebrow. "Our navy man is a yemoja." Gibbs added and Tony nodded.

"At least we aren't the first yemoja our team will see. Like Kate, McGee, Abby, Ducky. Palmer freaked out before." Tony snickered and Gibbs chuckled, wrapping his arms around Tony.

"Ducky and Abby knew about me. McGee and Kate know about yemoja but not about me." Gibbs mused and Tony nodded.

"How come I didn't know?" Tony asked and Gibbs smiled.

"Simply because I didn't want to freak you out." Gibbs said, kissing Tony's lips gently before quickly finishing his shower and turned off the water.

 **NCIS**

 _Hello everyone! I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but the next chapter should be much longer. I hope you liked this one! Love ya guys!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	5. He's gone

Gibbs and Tony walked up to the crime scene and saw McGee and Kate working on the evidence and pictures, while Ducky and Palmer worked on the body. Gibbs looked to Tony and Tony bit his lip nervously. "Do I have to go boss? I-I don't know how I feel about this." He motioned to himself. "I'm teal now. It's weird." Tony added and Gibbs slapped him lightly on the head. "Right boss, suck it up." Tony said as he moved to go help McGee bag and tag. He ignored the looks from both him and Kate. Gibbs walked over to Ducky and Palmer and knelt down.

"Verdict Duck?" He asked and Ducky turned to him, as well as Palmer. Palmer looked back down immediately.

"Jethro your form!" Ducky whispered harshly and Gibbs nodded. 

"I'll explain later Duck. Now verdict?" Gibbs pushed and Ducky nodded.

"Well, it seems to me that our unlucky navy man was shot in the head, but there is no exit wound. The shooter was too far away, enough that the bullet couldn't pass through completely, or the shooter used a bullet that was too light or small." Ducky explained. "He died around four hours ago, enough time for the yemoja change to completely be drawn out of him. Right at noon too Jethro. I will know further when we bring him back to the office." Ducky said as he and Palmer started to strap him on the stretcher.

"Thanks Duck." He said and walked towards Kate, McGee and Tony who were bagging any evidence near by that could be used or for someone who could have seen. "Kate, anything?"

"Well, there are no cameras around, but that's not surprising considering the area we are in." Kate said and Gibbs nodded. The area was secluded and woodsy, most likely no cameras was understandable. "However, we did find a few footprints in the mud that head north. I got a picture and McGee did a mold." Kate said and looked at McGee.

"Yeah, by the looks of it, typical Timberland boot but the size is around a size 15 in men's. Whoever this shoe print belongs to, is huge." McGee elaborated while holding up the boot print. Gibbs nodded.

"Probably, but don't assume McAssumption. Could be a woman wearing a male's huge boot to throw us off. We don't know." Tony added and Gibbs nodded.

"Dinozzo's right. Whoever this is though, we're going to find." Gibbs said and walked away from the three who started to clean up their things and follow. "Dinozzo, with me."

"Yes boss." Tony stated and followed Gibbs to his car. Kate and McGee got to theirs and drove off a few minutes later. Tony waited for Gibbs to start the car. "Uh Gibbs?" Tony looked over to Gibbs and furrowed his brow.

"Honestly worried about them and how you look?" Gibbs asked and Tony sighed.

"Yeah. I mean it's not only odd that I'm a yemoja, but the fact that you are too and we are both the same color? It's just... I don't want them to know what's going on between us Jethro. It's making me itch that they haven't asked yet." Tony rambled and Gibbs chuckled softly.

"If they find out, they do. Relax." Gibbs said softly, kissing his cheek. He started the car and pulled out the area in lightning speed to get back to NCIS.

"Uh boss. I should tell you something." Tony said on the ride to work. Gibbs 'hmm'ed and Tony rolled his thumbs. "I uhm... I know Michael was pretty livid with me, and I may have told him about being a yemoja before we broke up. Like the day before and he was pretty pissed. Uhm, but he told me he hated our kind and I don't know if this is relevant or not, but he owns a pair Timberland boots and he wears size 15." Tony rambled and Gibbs slammed his breaks.

"What!" Gibbs shouted and Tony shrank in his seat, nodding. "Would he do something like this Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked more calmly, moving back to boss mode. Tony shrugged slightly, scared of Gibbs.

"I-I-I don't kn-know." Tony stammered, closing his eyes. Gibbs sighed softly, putting a hand on his thigh.

"Relax, I'm not mad with you." Gibbs mumbled, driving again. Tony opened his eyes, patting Gibbs' hand.

"I thought maybe it could be relevant with the case, considering all that's been going on with Michael and I and then me and you..." Tony mumbled and Gibbs nodded.

"It is. I'll have Abby background check him. What's his full name?" Gibbs asked with a tone of worry laced through it.

"Michael Lint" Tony answered and Gibbs nodded.

 **NCIS**

Tony and Gibbs strolled into the bullpen with coffee around nine o'clock at night, seeing McGee and Kate working hard but stealing glances every now and then at the two agents, confused looks on their faces. Gibbs dropped a coffee on their desks for them and motioned for them to follow him towards the elevator. All three agents, Tony included had a confused look on their face. The elevator door opened and Gibbs stepped out, holding up his index finger and came back moments later with an excited Abby in tow.

"Hi guys!" She exclaimed, trotting in the elevator as they all tried to squeeze inside. Gibbs hit the basement button and they all went to autopsy. "Hi Ducky! Hi Jimmy!" Abby smiled and waved at both men.

"Hello everyone. What brings you all down here?" Ducky asked and Gibbs nodded. "Ah, I see." Ducky said and he took off his gloves and apron, throwing them in the disposal bin, along with Palmer doing the same. 

"I know, since the crime scene there's been some questions." Gibbs started off and Abby squeaked softly in excitement.

"It's so cool! The two hottest men in NCIS headquarters are part of the yemoja! Even cooler that they're the same color too! Turquoise eyes are such a good look on both of you, by the way." Abby smiled and hugged Tony tightly. He chuckled softly.

"Well thank you my lovely mistress of the dark." Tony bowed and Gibbs slapped him lightly. Tony winced a little. "Got it." Tony said and stepped back next to Gibbs, so they faced everyone else in the room.

"What I want you to know, is that yes we're yemoja, and yes the scales, the eyes and the webbed phalanges are permanent. This is the everyday us now. Got it?" Gibbs asked and the team nodded.

"Uh Gibbs?" Abby asked and Gibbs turned his head towards her. He crossed his arms and waited. McGee spoke up first.

"Aren't true yemoja mates the same color? Like after they've...Oh God." McGee blushed. Tony blushed and tried to hide his face.

"Not relevant to the case, or the now. Let's focus on the case. Ducky and Palmer, we'll talk about the body in a minute. Abby did you get that background check I asked for?" Gibbs asked and she nodded.

"My results are in the lab, visit after." She said and Gibbs nodded and gave her the 'this stays in here' look, shooing her off. He looked to Kate and McGee.

"This stays in this room. You here me? What do we got?" Gibbs asked.

"So far, we haven't found any new information about our marine sergeant Hanks. Same as before. We were looking into enemies and friends, etc, when we were called down here." Kate said and Gibbs nodded.

"McGee, I want bank statements and any phone records you can find on this guy. Kate, keep working into friends and family. Dinozzo, I need your phone records and information involving Michael Lint, got it?" Gibbs pointed to each as he explained their job.

"Uh boss, who's Michael Lint?" McGee asked.

"A possible suspect to our murder. Get a move on, this case is high priority." Gibbs said and all of them nodded, and left except Tony. "Dinozzo?" Gibbs waited for Tony to do what he wanted to do. "Ducky knows." Gibbs mumbled and Tony smiled a little. He kissed Gibbs cheek and quickly ran off to the elevator to catch it with the others. Gibbs turned to Ducky and Palmer. He waited patiently and Ducky nodded, smiling.

"Mr. Palmer, I want these sent to Abby to get tested and would you mind grabbing me a light snack dear boy? My sugar has gotten low." Ducky asked and Palmer nodded.

"Of course Dr. Mallard. Be back soon. Bye Gibbs." Palmer nodded and left the autopsy room. Gibbs smiled a little and turned to Ducky.

"As we suspected Duck?" Gibbs asked and Ducky shook his head.

"Our sergeant died from loss of blood at the cranium, yes. But, there was no bullet, which I found quite odd until a found this." Ducky picked up the same container with the pellet inside. "You see, the sergeant was knocked unconscious and a hole was drilled into his skull, which is why we didn't find the exit wound. But the pellet was inserted from a pair of tweezers or something small, but not fingers." Ducky explained and Gibbs nodded.

"Why go through the trouble of putting a pellet there when he already killed him from the blow and the drilling?" Gibbs asked and Ducky sighed.

"Our world is a strange one Jethro. The murderer could be some sick freak who does it for the thrill. Another reason could be that he or she wants to remind someone of what they've done to them, possibly somebody with a history of military." Ducky added and Gibbs shook his head.

"Doesn't add up Duck. We have a possible suspect, Michael Lint. Tony's ex." Gibbs said, turning his head to look straight ahead and leaning against a clean autopsy table. "I don't want Tony to get involved in this, as much as I know he can. Rule ten is looming here." Gibbs said and Ducky nodded.

"I would get Tony as far from this case if Mr. Lint becomes a permanent suspect Jethro." Ducky gently patted Gibbs back and Gibbs nodded before heading to Abby's lab. He walked in and looked around for Abby but couldn't find her. He walked up to the bullpen and found her freaking out and crying.

"Abs what is it?" Gibbs asked, gently taking Abby's hand and pulling her in for a hug. She sobbed into his shoulder and mumbled something. "Abs, calm down. Try that again." He said, pulling away and looking at her, drying away the tears. He looked to Kate and McGee, and then to Tony's empty desk.

"Someone took Tony. I saw it on the camera. He went out the back Gibbs." Abby said between sobs. Gibbs dropped her hands and paled, as he looked between all the faces and saw the solemn nods.

 **NCIS**

 _Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this cliff hanger but I promise I won't leave you hanging. Update soon but read on and review everyone!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	6. I lost you, but I found you

_Here we go. Let's see what happens next my loyal readers! Remember to read and review and tell your friends too ;P Carry on._

Tony struggled as he was tied down to something. He couldn't get the blind fold off. He also knew that he was stripped down to nothing on the way to their destination. Movement stopped in the room and Tony stopped struggling. A loud crack sounded and a thin piece of material hit Tony across the chest. He yelped at the new sting that crossed from his right shoulder down to his left hip.

"Silence!" Yelled the voice. The person used a voice changing device. _I must know this person if they used a device to change their voice_ Tony thought.

"Who are you? Jethro Please tell me this isn't some weird ass fetish you have!" Tony shouted and the voice chuckled right by his ear. Tony shuddered.

"Definitely not your Jethro, Tone." It said. "Though, I shoulda captured him instead. He'd stay quiet." It sneered. Tony growled lowly and turned to bite whoever was next to him, but the voice moved. "I'm hoping to get you out of that new form of yours, strip your skin of those nasty scales." It said quietly. Tony turned towards the voice.

"Michael? Is that you?" Tony asked and regretted it immediately. It whipped Tony again, but on the opposite shoulder. Tony yelped again and clenched his fists.

"I said silence!" It shouted. There was a clang of metal on metal, and then a shuffling. Tony whimpered softly, trying to stay quiet. "I'm going to make you feel the pain..." It said and there was a pause. "Just like the pain I felt, when you told me your secret and I found out you were sleeping with your old, nasty, boss." The voice changed, to Michael's.

"Michael you asshole! I'll make sure you pay! Gibbs will find me! He always does!" Tony yelled over Michael's laughter. Michael grabbed a knife, twirling it in his fingers.

"Not where I've got you. No one will ever know we're here." Michael smirked. He walked over to the table he put Tony on and slowly and gently dragged the knife down Tony's arm.

"Michael, don't." Tony warned as he struggled to get off the table. He was tied down with rope, this Tony could feel.

"Oh but I will." Michael sighed and slowly slid the knife across one of the webbed pieces of skin between Tony's fingers. Tony screamed loudly and Michael smacked him across the face.

 **NCIS**

"There has to be some evidence! Did he drop something? Was there any place him and Tony went that's closed? What's his address? There has to be something god dammit!" Gibbs yelled. Kate and McGee worked at their best trying to find Tony.

"We checked the areas he was in, there was nothing dropped that could indicate where he was going." McGee answered. Kate spoke next.

"We don't know of any places that they went Gibbs. I'm sending you the address now, we can and-"

"No, stay here. I'm going alone." Gibbs warned, grabbing his phone, badge, and sig sauer.

"Gibbs you can't go alone I'm going with you!" Kate said sternly and Gibbs shook his head.

"I'm not taking a chance on this guy coming after you two. Stay here. Tell the director I've put you two on lockdown McGee. Now." Gibbs ordered and he ran to the stairs to leave. Kate looked in McGee's direction.

"You aren't just going to sit there are you? Track his damn number! We're going with him." Kate ordered.

"Kate, Gibbs said to tell the director we're on lock down. He's got a point! This guy could come after us too if he wants revenge on Tony." McGee sighed softly at the murderous look Kate gave him. "Fine I'll track it. But call the director and let him know what's going on." McGee stated and Kate nodded. Both agents jumped at the sound of the director's voice behind them.

"I want special agent Gibbs tracked, and I want you two to go find him. You here me?" Director Vance stated and they nodded. McGee's computer beeped.

"Dammit! He turned his phone off." McGee groaned and Vance and Kate sighed.

"How else can we know where he is?" Vance asked.

"He was going to a suspect's house. But knowing Gibbs, something will throw him off trail and he'll go somewhere else, especially if his house is close to here. McGee where's that house located?" Kate turned to look at McGee and McGee started to type in the address.

"Shows that he is close to the head quarters. About 4 miles. It's an apartment complex next to the coffee shop...that Tony liked. I remember Tony talked about the Lazy Day Café." McGee said.

"Go, see if he's there. It's been twenty minutes he could be in trouble." Vance said and the two agents nodded. They grabbed their gear and headed for the elevator when Gibbs stepped out and clearly pissed off.

"I told you to stay here. Lint's not there we need to keep checking places." Gibbs mumbled. The agents turned back to the bullpen and Gibbs and Vance made eye contact. "Director, my office." Gibbs motioned and Vance nodded, following Gibbs to the elevator. Once the elevator was in between floors, Gibbs stopped it.

"You go out without back up, and I'll make sure you don't go out again agent Gibbs. I know one of our own is missing, but you need to keep backup." Vance ordered and Gibbs nodded.

"I found pictures of Tony and Lint in his apartment from the phone I found. I took pictures and I'm going to send McGee and Kate to a couple of them. One's the coffee shop, checked into that one." Gibbs said and Vance nodded.

"What are the other places?" Vance questioned.

"One looks like an old scrap yard. There's broken cars and piles of metal. Someone took a photo of them next to an old Porsche. I wanna say it's where Lint possibly worked, considering he has a place called 'Scrap Salvage,' on his resume." Gibbs explained and Vance nodded.

"Any chance we can get in there first?"

"Need a warrant."

"Warrant will take a day, and we need evidence he could be there." Vance stated, making Gibbs groan.

"Dammit Vance it's already been about 18 hours since Tony's been missing. He's my agent and we've got evidence that Lint worked there!" Gibbs shouted in the small metal box. Vance sighed.

"Let me talk to local LEO's to let them know we're going in there. Get your team and head there now." Vance said and started the elevator up again. They entered the bullpen a moment later.

"Grab your gear, we're going to a scrap yard to find Dinozzo." Gibbs ordered and Kate and McGee nodded packing up their things. Vance nodded as they left and he grabbed the phone from Tony's desk, calling the local LEO's.

 **NCIS**

Tony laid almost passed out on the metal table. Michael circled him, waving the blood-covered knife around and he had the most wicked smile on his face. Tony's scales were peeled off and laying next to him on a separate table. His face, arms and feet were covered in blood and the webbed pieces of skin were all cut and separated from his skin, also laying on the table with the scaled skin. Michael chuckled darkly, looking at Tony. "It's too bad that I had to ruin such a pretty face." Michael stated, watching as Tony tried to talk but his mouth was dry. He groaned and closed his eyes gently, wincing as the pain soared through him again. "I'm surprised your lover boy hasn't come to your rescue. I told you he was just a quick lay." Michael sneered. Tony groaned softly but finally passed out from blood loss. Michael smiled, setting his knife down. The door creaked and Michael turned around and smiled. "Ah, you must be Jethro Gibbs." Michael picked his knife up again.

"You must be the bastard who kidnapped my agent." Gibbs said sternly, holding his gun up at Michael. Michael chuckled darkly.

"Yeah I guess I am." Michael walked towards Gibbs and Gibbs put his finger on the trigger. "Oh please, you won't shoot me." Michael smiled and walked towards him. "I guess I was wrong. You're pretty damn adorable. Coming in here, guns blazing." He caressed Gibbs' arm and he growled. He turned so Michael was again in front of him.

"Lint you need to back the fuck off. Now." Gibbs warned, ready to pull the trigger. Michael pouted a little.

"Oh you don't want to play? Well that sucks because I do." Michael smirked, throwing the knife towards Gibbs. Gibbs pulled the trigger and shot Michael in the chest once, making him drop. The knife flew past him and sliced his arm. Gibbs bit his lip and then panted, trying to work through the sting. McGee and Kate ran in with their guns drawn as Gibbs ran to Tony.

"Shit. Kate call an ambulance now! McGee call Ducky!" Gibbs shouted as he looked at Tony, tears in his eyes. "Tony wake up, please wake up." Gibbs whispered. Tony groaned softly and opened his eyes slightly, then closed them again. "Dinozzo, stay with me, make a noise if you can hear me." Gibbs said and Tony groaned softly. "Thank God..."

"Ducky and Palmer are on their way." McGee concluded and Gibbs nodded, looking over to Kate.

"Ambulance is coming." Kate answered.

"Tell them we need blood. The patient is a yemoja." Gibbs said and Kate told the operator over the phone. Tony groaned louder this time, getting Gibbs' attention. "What is it Tone?" Gibbs whispered and Tony's lips curled up into a small smile.

"I...Love...you..." Tony whispered hoarsely and slowly. Gibbs let out a sigh of relief and smiled a little. Gibbs leaned down to Tony's ear.

"I love you too, Tony." Gibbs whispered.

 **NCIS**

 _Once again, the day is saved by the almighty Gibbs. I hoped this wasn't too nasty for you guys. Remember to read and review!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	7. Discoveries

_Hello everyone! Update for our lovely TIBBS. Love you guys and remember, keep calm and read on. Review at the end please! :)_

Gibbs smiled softly at his sleeping lover who snored and smiled a little in his sleep. The doctor said his skin will grow back, but will be scarred around the edges, and his webbing will be scarred as well, but will grow back together. Gibbs chuckled softly thinking back to Tony's comment about his facial scales...

 _Flashback_

 _Tony pouted at the doctor and Gibbs sighed. "Relax Mr. Dinozzo, we will do our best to keep the scarring around your face minimal." the doctor stated and Tony sighed._

" _But doc, it's my best asset. Please, fix it." Tony pleaded and Gibbs growled lowly._

" _Tony your face will be fine." Gibbs patted Tony's shoulder softly._

" _Mr. Gibbs is correct, the only scarring will be around the edges, but it won't be that noticeable." The doctor explained and Gibbs nodded. Tony sighed and nodded._

 _End Flashback_

Gibbs chuckled softly and stroked Tony's face. "It'll be alright. Your favorite asset will be fine." Gibbs smiled and sat back in his chair. A throat cleared in the doorway and his team stood there, smiling.

"About time you two got together." Abby smirked and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"As long as you all know this doesn't leave the room." Gibbs mumbled and looked back at his lover. Already his scales were growing back, seaming along the original lines. "Doc said he'll be fine." Gibbs said and Abby squealed softly.

"Thank gosh he'll be okay!" Abby said and Kate smiled.

"I always knew you two would end up together." Kate added and walked towards the bed with the rest of the group behind her. "I'm glad he'll be okay." Kate smiled.

"Ya know, I bet he would be in a lot of pain with the new scales forming again. It looks painful." McGee stated and Gibbs shrugged.

"It's more painful when they come off." Gibbs stated and he brushed his thumb across Tony's forehead.

"When can he go home, Jethro?" Ducky asked and Gibbs sighed.

"Doc said he had to wait at least a day. Otherwise, he has to be on bed rest unless he's using the restroom. The scales take awhile be set in stone." Gibbs said sadly and Ducky nodded. Another throat cleared and everyone turned towards Tony, who was now wide awake. Gibbs smiled and leaned forward, kissing his lips lightly. "Thank God you're okay." Gibbs smiled. Tony's mouth gaped and he looked between the team and Gibbs.

"But I...uh.. We? I thought we weren't gonna..." Tony stammered and Gibbs smiled softly.

"They already know." Gibbs stopped him and Tony nodded.

"I believe these two have a few things to talk about. Let's leave them be." Kate smiled and Gibbs nodded softly. He looked to Tony who nodded.

"I promise when I come home, you can all come visit and we'll talk and talk." Tony smiled and Gibbs chuckled softly. Everyone said their good byes and gave plenty of hugs, especially Abby who Gibbs nearly had to drag off of Tony. Everyone left around fifteen minutes after coming in. Tony yawned slowly and groaned at the slight twinge in his arms.

"You alright?" Gibbs asked and Tony sighed.

"Stiff and sore. I know I'm waiting for my scales to form fully again and I know that it's gonna be a little rough for awhile." Tony said and Gibbs nodded, biting his lip gently. "What is it?" Tony asked, laying back in bed and curling up in the blanket he had.

"I want you to sleep at my house for a few days. Just until you're feeling up to being by yourself." Gibbs mumbled and Tony chuckled.

"There's more than that." Tony smiled and Gibbs gave a small smile, blushing and he looked away.

"I wanted you to stay longer but that's not...I don't know." Gibbs rested his hands on his knees and slowly rubbed up and down his thighs.

"Ya know, we need to talk about us." Tony said and Gibbs nodded. "I know neither of us are the best with talking, and I also know that we're mated so..." Tony trailed off. Gibbs nodded.

"I want you in my house with me." Gibbs stated and Tony nodded.

"So are we a couple? Friends with benefits? What's our story?" Tony asked and Gibbs furrowed his brow.

"Why would you think we were just fuck buddies Tone?" Gibbs asked and Tony bit his lip.

"Not gonna lie, it sounds hot when you put it that way." Tony winked and Gibbs rolled his eyes as he waited for the real answer. "Something Michael had said and I just let it get to me even though I shouldn't of." Tony rambled and Gibbs growled lowly.

"Whatever that sick bastard said, doesn't mean anything. It's not true Tony." Gibbs said sternly and Tony nodded.

"I know. C'mere." Tony motioned for Gibbs to lay on the bed with him as he held one arm out. Gibbs was careful not to kneel on any wires and slowly climbed into bed with him. Tony carefully brought Gibbs arms around his waist and snuggled his back into Gibbs' chest. "I love this." Tony mumbled as he slowly started to fall back to sleep again. Gibbs smiled softly.

"I love you so much Tony." Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear as he kissed his neck gently and his ear. Tony smirked softly and ground back onto Gibbs' hips which caused Gibbs to groan softly.

"Someone's eager." Tony smirked. Gibbs sighed softly.

"Don't do it unless you want me to leave you trembling and wanting to come mister." Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear and made him shiver.

"Alright, alright. I won't." Tony promised and he closed his eyes again as he let out a deep breath.

"Get some sleep Tony." Gibbs mumbled lowly into his ear. Tony nodded and snuggled into Gibbs.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs slowly helped Tony lay in the master bedroom's bed by making sure his pillows were propped the right way and his blankets were neat. Tony chuckled softly and kissed Gibbs' cheek. "I am not completely helpless." Tony mumbled and Gibbs scoffed.

"Don't care. You need bed rest. Now c'mon." Gibbs pointed to the bed. Tony was careful and got onto the bed as he yawned. Gibbs slowly climbed in with him, straddling his hips gently. Tony waggled his eye brows.

"What's on your mind?" Tony asked seductively and Gibbs smirked.

"Close your eyes." Gibbs said softly. Tony closed his eyes and waited. Gibbs smirked and slowly kissed down Tony's chest as he kissed the bruises along his body. Tony bit his lip gently. Gibbs kissed down to Tony's waist and sucked gently above his now half hard cock.

"Oh sweet Jesus." Tony mumbled as Gibbs slowly sucked around the base of his cock and nipped here and there. Gibbs smirked a little and kissed along the vein on the underside of Tony's cock, causing Tony to whimper.

"Just keep your eyes closed okay?" Gibbs smiled as he watched Tony nod. Gibbs licked his lips and slowly sucked in the head of Tony's cock which was fully hard. Tony gasped and reached down to Gibbs' hair, tugging on it. Gibbs moaned softly around his cock and took him further into his mouth.

"Jethro!" Tony whimpered as Gibbs bobbed up and down on his cock, moaning softly and massaging his hips. "Oh God!" Tony half shouted as he thrust into Gibbs' mouth who only took Tony deeper. Gibbs slowed down but Tony shook his head, whimpering. "So close... Dear God please." Tony begged and Gibbs smirked, pulling off of Tony's cock and making him moan.

"Been awhile huh?" Gibbs asked and Tony nodded. "God I love to hear you beg." Gibbs mumbled as he planted little kisses up Tony's hip. Gibbs reached down and palmed himself, moaning softly. Tony watched as Gibbs worked himself up more.

"Jethro please make me cum." Tony pleaded and Gibbs moaned. He quickly swallowed Tony, bobbing up and down fast. Tony trembled as he held onto the sheets and bit his lip. "Yes..Yes! Jethro!" Tony shouted as he came down Gibbs' throat, thrusting in short, quick thrusts. Gibbs moaned and unzipped his pants, pulling his leaking, hard cock out from his pants and stroking himself fast and hard.

"Oh yes...Tony..." Gibbs mumbled as he continued to stroke his cock. Tony bit his lip as he watched his lover play with the tip of his cock, slowly rubbing the precum around.

"Jethro...Cum for me." Tony said quietly. Gibbs moaned and began to thrust in uneven spurts until he came only moments later.

"Shit!" Gibbs half whispered as he came into his hand and fell back onto the bed next to Tony. Gibbs closed his eyes and sighed, smiling and turned to look at Tony.

"You really get that turned on by hearing me beg and sucking my cock?" Tony asked bluntly and Gibbs growled lowly but nodded. Tony licked his lips slowly. "I'll have to do it more often." Tony smirked as Gibbs chuckled softly and laid back into the bed, sighing.

"It's sexy when you beg." Gibbs mumbled. Tony smiled and carefully wrapped his arms around his lover.

"I'm glad you like it. Hey." Tony tapped Gibbs lightly and Gibbs turned to look at him. "Dammi un bacio." Tony mumbled in Italian. Gibbs raised his brow in confusion. "It means, 'give me a kiss.'" Tony replied to the look and Gibbs smiled.

"Of course." Gibbs leaned forward and slowly kissed Tony, caressing his face with the hand that wasn't covered in his own bodily mess. Tony sighed softly and smiled, breaking the kiss. Gibbs smiled back. "Let me go get cleaned up, then we'll nap." Gibbs kissed him once more before getting up and getting cleaned up.

 **NCIS**

 _Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I've been busy with figuring out things for school, but I'm working on it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please read and review!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	8. Lasagna Love

_Hello my readers. Last update on this story, meaning last chapter. I'm glad that you guys have enjoyed my stories and I hope to see me writing some more in the future. I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter. This chapter is set a few months into the future after Tony's kidnapping. He's all healed up and he and Gibbs have been an official couple for about five months. This chapter is their anniversary dinner._

 _Once again, please read and review and look out for more new stories by yours truly! Love you guys!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend_

 _HERE WE GO!_

Tony smiled as he set up the table in Gibbs' kitchen, making sure the candles were ready to be lit and the food was cooking. Tonight, he made Gibbs' favorite dish of his: lasagna. Tony grabbed the bottle of wine from the fridge and opened it so he could pour their glasses when Gibbs was due home in a few minutes. Tony set the bottle down and brushed himself off, making sure there was nothing on his clothes. "Jethro is going to love this." Tony smiled softly, looking down at himself. He wore a deep red long sleeve shirt, with dark denim jeans that hugged his ass. The oven beeped and the front door opened at the same time.

"Mmm, something smells good." Gibbs said from the living room as he kicked his shoes off.

"Welcome home, Jethro and happy anniversary!" Tony said as he took the lasagna out of the oven. He turned to grab the plates on the table and smiled as he saw that Gibbs had been staring at him. "Hey hon. Sit, please. I'll get your plate." Tony said as he pulled out Gibbs' chair and took his plate, giving him a big slice of lasagna and a piece of homemade Italian bread. He sat down his plate and poured him a glass of the red wine, smiling. Tony fixed his own plate quickly and sat his plate down. He quickly lit the candles on the table with the matches he found earlier, and finally sat where he put his plate. Gibbs smiled while he had watched Tony run around.

"This is wonderful Tony. You didn't have to do all this you know." Gibbs said as he began to dig into his lasagna. He took a bite and moaned softly. "God this is amazing. I don't know how you do it." He continued to eat.

"Well, it's an old recipe I found from my mother's box of things before my dad was about go through it. I found all her old recipes from family and I wanted them." Tony smiled as he began to eat his as well. "Mmmm... God that is good." Tony chuckled softly. Gibbs smiled and both ate in a comfortable silence. Most nights, this was how it went. Both men ate quietly, sipped their drinks occasionally and maybe asked a couple questions here and there. Gibbs finished his slice of lasagna first and smiled as he watched Tony eat his.

"Tony this was delicious as always. Thank you." Gibbs took a sip from his glass. Tony smiled as he took his last bite. "So why go so fancy this time Tone? Normally we just get take out or make steaks." Gibbs asked. It was odd that Tony made a bigger deal about this one when typically they didn't. Tony swallowed his bite and chuckled nervously, rolling his thumbs.

"Well, I wanted to do something nice for you and I thought this time I could." Tony smiled a little and Gibbs glared a little.

"Tony..." Gibbs warned softly and Tony sighed.

"Okay, okay. I just really wanted to cook dinner, so you could do the dishes." Tony smirked. Gibbs laughed and got up, taking care of his plate. Tony smiled. Gibbs leaned against the sink and smiled at Tony, watching the candle flicker in his turquoise eyes and gleam against his scales. Tony was extremely handsome as a yemoja; his scales and eyes being the bright turquoise color and really accented the bubbly personality Tony truly had. Gibbs knew Tony was the love of his life now that he could truly see it in his own eyes and Tony's. "Hey Jethro? You okay? Did you not like this?" Tony frowned as he waved his hand in front of Gibbs' face. Gibbs blinked and brought himself back to reality.

"Tony I'm okay. I loved this, I promise. Just different that's all." Gibbs said softly and Tony nodded slowly. He put out the candles and put the remaining lasagna into the fridge, along with the wine. He grabbed Gibbs' hand and brought him to the backyard to the pool.

"You wanna swim?" Gibbs asked as he slowly began to undress. Tony nodded but stopped Gibbs first.

"I love you more than anything in the world Jethro. You truly have been through hell and back with me, especially with the whole Michael thing and me being just plain, me. I want you to know that you are the last person I would've thought I'd be with, to be completely honest, but now? Now I can't imagine myself being with anyone else. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you have made me the happiest man of the world, and I just want to know if you think you can make me happier.." Tony slowly got down on one knee as he pulled out the silver band in his pocket. Gibbs put a hand over his mouth in shock. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, will you marry me? I know that you've been through four marriages, but I want to be the last one for you." Tony smiled softly as he presented the ring to Gibbs. Gibbs bit his lip behind his hand. He brought his hand down and pulled Tony up to see him, face to face.

"Yes." Gibbs mumbled as Tony excitedly put the ring on his finger and kissed him deeply. Tony pulled away and quickly undressed himself and watched as Gibbs undressed himself.

"Let's swim, hubby." Tony smiled as he grabbed Gibbs' hand and pulled him into the water. Gibbs laughed and jumped in with his future husband. Both men chanted 'yemoja pada nibi,' and smiled as they both swam around under the water in their full forms. Tony grabbed Gibbs' hand and smiled as he kissed him. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony and they both stayed under water for awhile, just kissing and being their blissful happy selves.


End file.
